


Jeweled Axes

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (they all need therapy), Beren and Lúthien are being mean again, Caranthir and Haleth are very much in love, Caranthir needs therapy, Celegorm needs therapy, F/M, Haleth is a Woman Of Color, Haleth is the sass master we deserve in this fandom, The Fëanoriôns don't get along well in the afterlife, They don't like the Fëanoriôns, at all, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: The tale of Caranthir and Haleth, their struggles, and their love.





	Jeweled Axes

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the longest stories I've really gotten into—the rest is basically speculations with a few major events thrown in. I'm so excited to write for this pairing, I LOVE this pairing! They are the second Elf-Man love story in my timeline (Finrod and Bëor, always and forever) and I can entertain myself for hours making up funny stuff for them to get into. But I digress. Here you go!

**The Present**

_Caranthir_

 

The unbearable urge to strangle my brother was becoming more prominent in my mind.

 

"…and you still owe me twenty gold coins from when I gave you those hounds," Turko continued, the sound of his petulant voice grinding into my head. "Those were my prized hounds—"

 

"I call bullshit!" Pityo snapped. "Your only prize hound was Huan! Those were common purebreds, and you know it!"

 

"They were still worth their weight in gold!" Turko fired back. "I demand you pay me back!"

 

"We're family! Families aren't supposed to pay each other back!"

 

"Oh, yes they are!"

 

"We've been at this for two hours, you two. Can we _please_ move on?" Telvo groaned. "We have other things to talk about!"

 

"Like what? Our feelings?" Turko snarled.

 

"How about how we're all doing emotionally?" Telvo asked, with a pointed glance in Nelyo and Kano's direction.

 

My anger abating a bit, I looked to my two older brothers. Nelyo was curled up in his chair, hiding his head in his knees. And Kano was gazing at us with glazed eyes like we were just part of the scenery.

 

"Oh, so we need updates on how we're doing now?" Curvo asked nastily. "Here, I'll tell you: Nelyo's terrified, Kano can barely speak, Turko's sober for the moment, Moryo's pissed, I'm bored, Telvo's hot, and Pityo would rather be with his mate and sons. There, sorted."

 

"Curvo, be nice!" Pityo chastised. "We're all doing our best here."

 

"Yeah, our best not to kill each other," Turko muttered.

 

"Shut up. Valar, can't you go one day without being a pessimist?" Telvo groused. "I almost prefer you drunk."

 

"That makes two of us," Turko muttered.

 

"Enough," I growled. "Turko, Grandfather forbade you from drinking again. And I happen to know Irissë will kick your ass if she smells any liquor on your breath. She told me herself."

 

"Shut up, Moryo," Turko sneered. "Go whine to your bitch or something, because no one here cares what you have to say!"

 

That snapped what little self-restraint I had left.

 

Lunging forward, I grabbed the neckline of Turko's shirt and pulled him until we were face-to-face and the table between us was pressing into our hips.

 

Turko blew out a breath. "Looking for a fight, little brother? I can tell. You look like a fresh tomato!"

 

"You will keep your mouth shut about me, and _you will keep your mouth shut about my mate!"_ I roared, feeling my skin blazing with heat.

 

I felt hands on my shoulders and heard Pityo yell, "Moryo, calm down, let him go, please!"

 

"Why? She doesn't keep her mouth shut around me. And neither, for that matter, do you. So why should I have to censor myself?" Turko jeered.

 

"We only do that when you've fucked up, which is quite often in case you haven't noticed!" I returned. "And you and Haleth were enemies from day one! It's not my fault you can't stand each other!"

 

Telvo was tugging on Turko now, trying to tear him from my grasp. "Let go, Moryo, let go!"

 

" _I've_ fucked up? I'm not the only one in this family who's a fuckup, you know!" Turko reminded me, an evil smirk on his face. "Or have you forgotten all the blood you spilled at Alqualondë? And Doriath?"

 

My grip tightened as I remembered the screams, the blood on my hands, the sight of my sword buried in another elf's chest—

 

"Turko, shut up, you're going to scare Nelyo!" Pityo hissed.

 

"Nelyo can go back and whore himself in Angband for all I care!"

 

"You _idiot_ —!"

 

It was too late. Nelyo had jumped up and was running out of the library. Kano stared at his seat dazedly.

 

I punched Turko hard in the nose. I grinned as I heard a cracking sound and felt blood gush onto my hand.

 

Turko howled in pain and lunged, tackling me. We crashed to the floor, our hands at each other's throats.

 

Telvo and Pityo were yelling something, but I was too lost to my rage. Every single instinct in my body was telling me to beat Turko's damn head in, and that was what I would do, Valar fuck me.

 

I kneed Turko in the stomach, laughing even as his fists found my face, my neck, my chest. I drove my leg up again and again until, by happy accident, I hit his groin.

 

Turko shrieked, and his hands found my neck and began to squeeze.

 

Gasping for breath, I immediately copied my older brother, wrapping my fingers around the column of his neck. We both tightened our grips, glaring at each other.

 

The only question was who would give first…

 

"Enough, ENOUGH!"

 

Turko was yanked from my grasp, his hands tearing from my neck. I panted, and my chest heaved, staring up at the ceiling.

 

A familiar, beautiful face came into my line of sight, and I couldn't stop my smile as Haleth said, "Are you calm now, or do I need to punch you some more?"

 

"If it makes you happy," I offered.

 

My mate rolled her eyes. "Get up."

 

I pushed myself to my feet, wobbling slightly. Haleth grabbed my arm to steady me, her grip firm and sure.

 

Turko was also standing, Pityo and Telvo on either side of him. He was hunched over, his nose was swollen and bloody, and there were bruises in the shape of fingers around his neck.

 

"Are you two done fighting?" Haleth asked, sounding exasperated.

 

I nodded, and Turko did too, though he didn't look too happy about it.

 

"Good. Now apologize to each other."

 

"What?" I squawked, staring at my mate.

 

Turko snorted. "No way am I apologizing to this piece of—!"

 

"You will apologize right now, _or I will shove my boot up your ass!_ And I'm speaking to _both_ of you," Haleth growled, eyeing us angrily.

 

I knew she wasn't joking this time.

 

"I'm…sorry," I said resignedly.

 

Turko just sneered at me. "Bitch."

 

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Haleth asked, her voice as sweet as poison.

 

Turko must have heard the violence her tone promised because he muttered, "Sorry."

 

"Much better. You two," Haleth directed at Pityo and Telvo, "clean Celegorm up, would you? I'll take care of this one."

 

I winced. I was only "this one" when she was pissed. And she sounded really pissed.

 

"Sure," Telvo said. "Come on, Turko."

 

We left the library, Turko and the twins going one way, Haleth and I the other.

 

◊◊◊

 

"Sit down," Haleth commanded, shoving me towards our bed. I obeyed, settling on the edge while she closed the door to our chambers and walked to the bathing chamber.

 

"He started it," I called after her.

 

"I know," she replied, and I felt relieved. "Aredhel told me he'd been pissed this morning. That's when I came looking for you. And good thing I did! You two looked like you would actually kill each other."

 

"One of us tries that every other week," I reminded her. "Five days ago it was Nelyo. He almost strangled Kano—I think he thought he was an orc or something."

 

Haleth came back into the bedroom proper, carrying a wet towel and a pot of salve I made for bruises and cuts. She sat next to me and took my head in her hands, staring me hard in the face.

 

"Okay, look, your brothers doing the same thing is no excuse," she said sternly, her black eyes shining with that light I loved so much. "I know you have trouble reigning in your anger, but for the sake of the Valar, learn to walk away!"

 

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. "You're not obligated to put up with my brothers."

 

"I married you," Haleth pointed out. "That makes them my family, which obligates me to put up with them." She picked up a towel and began to dab at my face. With a start, I saw the fabric come away stained red. "I'm okay with it, of course. It gives me the perfect excuse to punch them in the face, though I only really need to do it to Celegorm and Curufin."

 

"And me," I added.

 

"And you," she amended. "But that only happens on the sparring ring, and we both know you enjoy that."

 

"Just like you enjoy me punching you," I retorted.

 

"Fair enough." Haleth sucked on her lower lip. "Did you have to let him punch you in the face? You've got at least seven cuts up here."

 

I shrugged. "I was too busy trying to strangle the asshole."

 

"Really?" Haleth groaned. "Use your fists, Caranthir, you're smarter than that, for Varda's sake!"

 

"I wasn't thinking," I defended, wincing as she pressed down on a tender spot on my cheek. "I was too mad."

 

"Yeah, I could see that." Haleth dropped the towel and took the lid off of the pot, scraping up a glob with her fingers. "Hold still. This might sting a bit."

 

I gritted my teeth as she began to rub the salve into my skin. Her rough fingers scraped over my cheeks and forehead, and soon enough the sting faded into mild twinges.

 

"Did he ruin my tattoos?" I asked.

 

"Nope. Celegorm nicely missed those." Haleth dragged her thumb over the red flames that blazed across my forehead like a circlet. "You still look like a mighty chief of the House of Haleth."

 

I smiled at my mate. "And you look like a noble princess of the Ñoldor."

 

She snorted. "Please. Beren and Lúthien have informed me on multiple occasions that I look like one of Ulmo's Maiar on a drunken rampage."

 

Not for the first time, I wished I could kill the couple for their slights against my mate. "Stupid thing for them to say, really. All of Tirion Upon Túna loves your looks. I cannot tell you the number of times I've seen children painting their faces like yours."

 

Haleth couldn't stop a small smile from blooming across her face. "I've had several elves come up to me asking for tattoos. I told them it was a tradition of my tribe and that I would have to consider it."

 

"And what are you thinking?" I asked.

 

"Well, I suppose they are my people by marriage," Haleth mused, wiping her greasy hands on the towel. "Do you think it would be disrespectful to my forefathers to tattoo those who are not of my House?"

 

"Perhaps you should journey to Ulmo's Halls and ask them," I offered. "I would gladly go with you. You could see your father and brother again."

 

Haleth leaned into me, resting her head on my collarbone. "Perhaps I should," she murmured.

 

I brought my arms up around her—

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

Haleth sat up, looking irritated. "Oh, what now!"

 

She stalked over to the door and threw it open.

 

Beren and Lúthien were standing in the doorway, arms folded. Beren glowered at me while Lúthien stared coldly at Haleth.

 

"Greetings, Kinslayer, Chief," Beren said gravely. "We have come—"

 

"No." Haleth closed the door in their faces. Then locked it for good measure.

 

I snorted, clapping a hand over my mouth. Only Haleth would do something so bold as to slam the door on the famed lovers.

 

"How _dare_ you close the door on a prince and princess!" Lúthien shrieked. "You do not have the right—!"

 

"I am chief of the House of Haleth, as well as a princess, so I _do_ have the right," Haleth retorted. "And I'm in no mood to put up with your bullshit right now. So go bother someone else!"

 

"I wanted to talk to you!" Beren snapped.

 

"For the final Valar damn time, I'm not leaving Caranthir! I am happily married to a son of Fëanor, and I intend to stay that way!" Haleth shouted. "I don't care what you have to say!"

 

"But he's evil! Wretched and vile and despicable!" Lúthien protested.

 

"So is Morgoth. So is Sauron. So am I when someone wakes me up early in the morning. Caranthir is not special! Now _go away!"_

 

At this point, I was doubled over, sniggering uncontrollably into my hand. If one more exchange happened, I feared I would burst out laughing.

 

"You could do so much better than him!" Beren cried.

 

"And _you_ could do much better than _Lúthien!_ Quit criticizing me for my life choices and go away!" Haleth snarled. "Or do I have to call King Thingol down here?"

 

I bit my lip to keep from howling. Oh, Lúthien wouldn't like that one!

 

Sure enough, Lúthien gasped, "You worthless _bitch!_ I'll tear you to pieces for insulting me so!"

 

"You do that. In the meantime, I'll be ignoring you now. Have a good day."

 

Haleth skipped back over to me and sat down, leaning against my shoulder. "Just keep quiet," she hissed. "They'll go away eventually."

 

"I love you," I murmured, taking her face in my hands, the fit perfect. "I love you _so much."_

 

"I love you too," Haleth whispered, leaning up to kiss me.

 

While Beren and Lúthien stood at our doorway, cursing and shouting, my mate and I happily tuned them out, kissing and caressing each other. At some point, we migrated to the center of the bed, curled up into each other. She had her hands buried in my hair, and I was stroking the curve of her head.

 

When Beren and Lúthien finally gave up, storming off muttering to themselves, Haleth sighed in relief. "They're finally gone. Valar, you have no idea how tired I am of dealing with their self-righteous "down with the sons of Fëanor" shit. I don't need someone telling me my husband is lesser than an orc twelve times a day, thank you."

 

"They actually approach you like that?" I asked, mildly alarmed.

 

"Yes. Which is why I like to spend most of my days out of the castle and away from them." Haleth looked me in the eye. "Besides, I made my choice. I could no more stop loving you than I could tear the stars out of the sky. Nor would I want to."

 

Warmth bloomed in my heart. "I am grateful that you feel that way. Beyond grateful. And you must know that I think the same about you."

 

"I know." A smirk. "I know."

 

I laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

 

Being of the race of men, she had no permanent taste to her like elves have, but that only meant I got the pleasure of tasting her last meal. This time it was apples and cinnamon tart. Mmm.

 

"Do your wounds hurt you?" Haleth asked as we separated.

 

"No." I stroked the soft skin of her bare head. "You were brilliant just now, dealing with those two."

 

She shrugged. "If they're going to get on my nerves, I may as well get some enjoyment out of it."

 

" _I_ got enjoyment out of it," I offered.

 

"I'm _so_ glad I've pleased you, your Royal Highness," Haleth sassed. "I live to see your desires fulfilled."

 

"And by living, you fulfill them," I countered.

 

Haleth rolled her eyes and shoved me. "Kiss up." But she was smiling.

 

A _thump_ came from somewhere else in the castle, and I felt my stomach twist at the thought of going back out and interacting with my crazy family.

 

"Can we just…I don't know, stay in here?" Haleth asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

 

I pressed my forehead into hers, curling around her small form. "You won't hear an objection from me."

 

"Good."

 

So we stayed there, tangled in each other and talking about random things, as the morning marched on and noontime dawned. And when Haleth eventually fell asleep flopped half on top of me and using my arm for a pillow, I smiled and closed my eyes as well.

 

_If my life was what I had to endure for you, Haleth, then it is worth it. All of the sufferings in the world mean nothing compared to your spirit._

_I will always love you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Haleth has blue tattoos. Her tribe has a standard set for everyone, plus a certain one over your heart based on your gender. Then, depending on what role you have in the tribe, you get new ones added. Since Haleth is the chief, she gets beautiful ones all over her face that make her look like a goddess. The color of the Haladin is blue. She gave the tattoos, including the chief set, to Caranthir to honor him and their marriage—red, though, because of his fiery blood. She's uncertain about sharing this tradition because this means so much to her and Caranthir was a one time permit, so…I don't know what direction I was going in here.
> 
> Also, I have decided that Men go to Ulmo's Halls when they die. I mean, they have to go somewhere. The Elves have Mandos, the Dwarfs have Aulë, and I'm guessing the Hobbits have Yavanna. We can't leave the men out of the fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I am looking forward to posting more of their backstory soon.


End file.
